moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saelya Nightshade
Appearance Her silver-white eyes are usually narrowed in focus, elongated blue eyebrows furrowed as she would around. Her sight is keen, much like a hawk carefully watching. Observing both her surroundings and the objects within it. However, her pupils seemed to be rather shrouded. Though taking in even the tiniest detail, it seemed that her thoughts strayed elsewhere, lost in an abyss of memories or ideas of what was to come. Her face was pale, her skin not even the tiniest bit sunkissed by the rays of sunlight. Dark purple markings scathed her face hooking in several areas like wings in flight. Her cheekbones not as sharp as an older kaldorei's, pronouncing her essence of youth within her. Upon further inspection, it is notable that upon her right cheek, there is a darkened part of her skin, as if it was a scar of a flame that scorched the side of her face. Another notable factor was her extremely short height. If one was not intimidated by the least of her silent, hesitant approach, surely this didn't cause any uneasiness at all. For her rather tall ancestors, she was crumbling the foundation of the heritage. She marked around the height of a male human, abnormally short for her graceful race. She wasn't exactly considered to be well fit, but she didn't necessarily have any pudge attached to her either. The druidess was slight, for she had a very unassuming physique, her thin body and short stature wrought upon her. A wisp of a kaldorei, usually mistaken for far less her age due to her low cheek bones and soft, smooth skin. Ectomorph at its best, her shoulders are not as broad as most would, resulting in a childish, nearly rectangular figure with a slightly flat chest. Blue locks framed the side of her face, the scar obscurred by the shadows that casted from them. She outgrew the short cut hair from before, and now was brushing against her shoulders. The hair now appeared more kempt, the bottom of the strands no longer sloppy and uneven. If one was to run their hands through her hair, it could be found to be rough and quite thread-like. A feather is entertwined with the left bang, but that appeared to be the only lingering decoration in her hair. It itself was defined with beauty, the dark brown tints melding ever so slight into a blinding white at the tips, constrasting against the midnight blue tresses. Clothing ''Casual'' She is often seen wearing a robe of dark purples and browns, the colors melding together by the lightest tint of silver. It adorned her short body with ease, fresh bandages almost always layering underneath her chestpiece. With her gloves, the kaldorei makes sure that her fingers are able to roam freely from leather, discovering that it is much easier to flip a page, write, or spell cast. Feathers and fur complemented her dark leather attire. A cloak is lazily draped, darkened piece dragging against the ground. It was quite dirty, for twigs and blades of grass liked to cling onto it. As a weapon, Saelyla keeps a staff. It was twisted, thorns protruding out of the branch as it scarred the surface with their sharp tips. It did not seem crafted, looking as if it was picked off the ground somewhere. Grey bindings loop around the top of the staff, beneath the ancient skull. The vine snared the skull into a tight grip, fitting into the sockets then pulled to stay upon the object with ease. Light grey roses hung around the slightly cracked skull, sometimes shedding a single petal occasionally. A book is usually set to her side, constricted by a belt to hold it in place. Battle When she is not in that attire, the druidess would be wearing a light-weight, leather set that easily fits her form. It was guided by many straps, the colors dyed in blues and browns to meld with most of Northern Kalimdor's forests. Fur hangs with ease from her spaulders and pants, gloves at the outer layer coating the light brown hairs. Teeth strap against her armor, whether it be on her belt or on the shoulder pads. A row of them go down from her thighs to the calves, where boots tied with dark, oak colored cloth keep the shoes in tact. The weapon she keeps with her is one of pure stone, the blade cut to the sharpest edge. The weapon juts out with ease, and is easily 2/3rds the size of the druidess. Fur and several chains rigged with druidic patterns hang by the edge, allowing Saelyla to keep a soft balance if she was to swing it. Most of the time it rests on her sash slung across her back. ''With Everything'' The druidess adorned a necklace of sorts, the wooden thread flimsy enough to ensure both flexibility and strength. A pendant upon it was in several inches of diameter, carved in it being a bunch of little wooden trees to represent a forest upon the tiniest detail. Branches of the trees surrounded and enclosed around a crystal, which was the slightest bit opaque. Tints of amber resides in color, but that was about it. In the hollowed stone was the slightest movement, as if wind was trapped inside it. 'R' and 'S' were upon the back if one was to flip it, the initials locked together, entertwined. She is also seen with a satchel that crosses her belt on the side. It is large enough to keep several seeds or possible gold and a small book within it. Personality Saelyla Nightshade tends to be a very introverted druid. She prefers to be around a small amount of people, rather than to be in a large crowd. Because of this, she excells when she's leading a tiny group of kaldorei or other races rather than taking on a huge group, finding herself easily overwhelmed if she does not do otherwise. Due to her easy drainage to large amounts of people, the young kaldorei can be rather shy when someone first approaches her. She's very quiet in the starting conversation, and would rather not make any remarks to try to offend them. Only when she deems the person not at all what she wishes to be around, Saelyla would then act coldly to 'push them away', of sorts. The druid has the habit of latching onto memories. This is very destructive to the short kaldorei, but she will relent the statement when told to her. She could be one to hold grudges, especially against those who decide to toy with the strings of her mind. Saelyla is known for her hot-headed personality to the people she is closest with. Even when she's docile and timid to those who are obviously higher up than she, when her colleagues or friends are endangered, she's quick to change temper and one to step up to the plate. When others are wounded, she'll usually try to prevent them from doing anything too risky, and could possibly use force in order to obtain it. However seeing as this is a rare situation, it is hardly ever seen. Shy'rei the Hippogryph Shy'rei; a cute, cuddly hippogryph calf. Soft, silver feathers tipped with purple, the hooves and beak dyed a jet black. His figure is more lean than muscle, and can often be seen mucking around with the toads and moths around Darnassus. He is not broken in, for he is too young to do so. Saelyla has a close bond with the beast, and devotes herself a few hours a day by caring to him. He tends to be extraordinarily silly and hyper, but quickly declines as they go further into the day. He likes to hog the bottem bed in her abode. She nicknamed him Dath'Anar (which could mean Toad-Moth) since he played with them all day in his childhood. Childhood Saelyla, as strange as it is, had a relatively normal childhood. She lived in a small village not too far away from Astranaar, where only seven families had been residing there for a couple centuries. She lived happily with her Min'da and An'da, and was pretty content with her early years. However, there are a few notable things the druidess has done her early years. *Her Min'da taught Saelyla the simple parts of education. *She played with the birds of prey or general birds that flew around the village. *Had a childhood friend named Rek'anthal. *Always took an interest in druidic totems, even as a child. But alas, it was frowned upon until a few years ago. Hobbies In her free time, Saelyla likes to do a multitude of things. Being more academic rather than sporty, she leans more towards literature to take up her free time. With that being said, the druidess has a variety of books (but enjoys historical fiction the most). Her library is in her abode, all stocked up on, near, or in a drawer. She could lend out the pieces of literature to whoever desires to read them, as long as they promise a safe return. She does enjoy to also grind herbs when she can, creating thick inks to serve writing. The young night elf also sells them, to scrap what little money she could. Abilities Druidic As a thero'shan, her skills as a druid are not as adept as others, but she is learning. Her fortè is wind spells, casting to the specifics. She can easily maintain distance from others who try to get up close with her wind basic spells, knowing when to cast what. However massive spells could over-exert her and will result in either a faint, or severe wounds. She is able to transition herself to her avian form with ease. It has grown more refined and precise, as well as the transformation becoming much smoother than before. ''Healing'' She, at the very least, can do the basics of healing. However with the druidess, she could easily be at a loss of energy when it comes to doing to much of it. The kaldorei had never had enough practice to be able to maintain enough stamina with healing spells, and therefore fail to keep it up for too long. ''Close-Combat'' Blegh. Close combat. Something she often detests, especially when she lacks a weapon. Due to her underwhelming size, being up close does give her quite the struggle to do anything. She would not be able to sweep people off their feet most of the time 'less they are smaller or lighter weight. Her punches while quick, are not enough to be completely effective. She prefers tripping people then nailing a hit when it comes to no weapon and no ability for spells. ''Academics'' It is strange for a druid to have knowledge over quite a few things. She could pinpoint many facts, and discover a multitude of things that retain to words on a sheet of paper. The fatal flaw is her lack of experience. While she has read up on it all, she has not seen the glare of a pitlord or the eerie howl of falling minions in the front lines. Studious, only because she lacked the age to see it herself. ''Eyesight'' Such an astonishing thing, with her eyesight. She is hawkish with her gaze, able to catch even the smallest detail, nearly every movement. Her sight was likely her most powerful sense, and could possibly be less refined in the rest of the 'normal' five. Currently Do you wonder how you could know her? She is a very reclusive person, so the chances are; she's an entirely new face! Though if you'd like to make it simple, here are some ways you could ''know her, if you have not already. *'She was training with her previous Shan'do Iro quite a lot. Usually could be spotted in Ashenvale or Darkshore training beforehand, though that has been several years ago. *'''Works in the Silver Circle. The Silver Circle is starting to gain quite the bit of popularity around Northern Kalimdor, and chances are you could see her shuffling along to join them. *'She sells inks and lends out books.' Being a slight librarian, the druidess does have a bit of a name amongst the kaldorei who enjoy literature. However, knowing that she writes aside from reports and summaries are unlikely, since she keeps her own pieces of script to herself, and herself alone. *'Her little hippogryph calf.' Nearing a full adult, the hippogryph tends to be rambunctious and often ran up and down Craftsmen's Terrace or played by the lake in Darnassus. If you ever came across him, chances are you'll be seeing her sooner or later! Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Characters Category:Silver Circle Category:Cenarion Circle